speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Academy series
Vampire Academy and the companion series, Bloodlines, are written by Richelle Mead. Vampire Academy Series Wiki Genre and Subgenres Young Adult and Romantic Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview VAMPIRE ACADEMY: Two races of vampires walk our world. One, the Moroi, are alive and wield elemental magical. The other, the Strigoi, are undead and evil-feeding on the innocent to survive. Rose Hathaway-a half-vampire with poor impulse control-is training to be a bodyguard for a Moroi princess. Learning to decapitate and stake is hard enough, but Rose's real danger may lie in an illicit romance with one of her instructors. ~ Vampire Academy BLOODLINES: This spin-off series centers around Sydney the Alchemist, a human teen who's part of a group to keep the existence of vampires secret from the world. Sydney's spent her entire life being taught that vampires and dhampirs are evil and unnatural, but all that's about to change when she's forced into hiding with Jill, Adrian, and Eddie. ~ From: Bloodlines series Lead's Species Dhampir What Sets it Apart Narrative Type and Narrators First person narrative told by Rose Hathaway. Books in Series 'Vampire Academy series': #Vampire Academy (2007) #Frostbite (2008) #Shadow Kiss (2008) #Blood Promise (2009) #Spirit Bound (2010) #Last Sacrifice (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides: * 0.5. "Sunshine" in Kisses from Hell (2010) anthology — (Short Stories from Hell series) * 1.1. "The Meeting" (July 27, 2013) (Dimitri's point of view) ~ free eScene * 6.5. "Homecoming" in Foretold ''(2012) ~ Anthology * Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide (2011) Companion Series or Spinoffs '''Bloodlines series': (Goodreads) # Bloodlines (2011) # The Golden Lily (2012) # The Indigo Spell (2013) # The Fiery Heart (2013) # Silver Shadows (2014) # The Ruby Circle (Feb 10, 2015) Themes, Motifs, Symbolism Vampires: Three types of vampires in this series—Moroi: good,alive vampire — Dhampir: half-human, half-moroi — Strigoi: undead,evil vampires World Building Setting Primary setting: St. Vladimirʹs Academy Places: * Portland: Around the area Rose and Lissa were hiding from the Academy. * Montana: St. Vladamir's Academy is located here. * Spokane, Washington: A town on the Washington/Idaho border where Strigoi are rumored to be hiding. #2 * Baia, Russia: * Omsk, Russia: * Tarasov: Prison where Victor is held. Changes location; currently in Alaska #5 * Royal Court: Moroi Court (the seat of power and royalty among the Moroi) - in Pennsylvania #5 * Las Vegas: The Luxor (where they got a room for the night). MGM (where they met up after the fight). New York, New York (where Rose & Eddie ran too after fight). The Witching Hour (hotel/ casino that is mainly for Moroi & Dhampirs. #5 * Court: the Moroi's base in Pennsylvania. This is where the queen and many of the royal Moroi live. #6 * Tarasov: the prison from where Victor escaped with Rose's help #6 * Harrisburg, Pennsylvania: #6 * Roanoke, Virginia: #6 * Altswood, West Virginia: town where Rose is sent, so she can be safe. #6 * Lexington, Kentucky: Where Rose, Dimitri, and Sydney pass through to go see Sonya Karp (Ms. Karp) #6 * Paris, Kentucky: Rose, Dimitri, and Sydney go to find Sonya Karp (aka: Ms. Karp, Rose's former teacher) #6 * Ann Arbor, Michigan: #6 * Peaceful Pines: Campground in Ohio #6 * Sturgis, Michigan: #6 * Sunshine Motel: in Sturgis, Michigan: #6 * Greenston, Pennsylvania: #6 * Siberia: #4, 6 * St. Louis: #6 Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, Alchemists, elemental magical abilities, Glossary: * Moroi: living vampires with a system of royalty—have a magical ability to control the elements. * Dhampir: half Moroi, half human—serve the Moroi as organized bodyguards from the Strigoi; they can not reproduce. * Strigoi: Undead vampires who either chose to be (killed someone), or forced to be (bitten by one and shared blood) Strigoi. They have no magical abilities and are vulnerable to the sun. Pretty much a stereotypical vampire. Most are evil—world’s fiercest and most dangerous vampires * Spirit: An element of magic wielded by very few Moroi that can do amazing and impossible things * Spirit Users: Special Moroi who can heal, walk through dreams, see aruas and are occasonialy bound and have other cool talents. Moroi who can wield spirit magic, some say they don't specialize in an element, but what others fail to realize is that Spirit is an element, though a forgotten one. Spirit provides magic that has yet to be fully studied, some people can heal, walk in dreams, etc * Shadow-Kissed: Kissed by the shadows means that the person was dead and was brought back to life by a spirit user. They are forever bonded to the spirit moroi that brought them back. Also they are forever attached to the spirit world. * Molnija mark: Guardians get the molnija mark (Russian молния for lightning) tatooed on their necks to mark how many Strigoi they have killed. They look like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X. * Blood Whore: Named 'Blood Whore' because of some female dhampirs habits to let male Moroi drink their blood. They say it's not correct. * Compulsion: Magic that Moroi can do. Makes people do what you want. Supposed to be bad. Spirit users have the strongest compulsion power. * Fire Users: Moroi who can use their magic element to set the storigoi on fire and kill them. Usually have red orange and yellow auras * Water users: People who can use their magic to use water as a distraction to help gaurdians stake Storigi. Usually have green bile and purple auras * Auras: The colors of the way someone is feeling: red= love, green = sleep-deprived, purple = hatred, yellow = joy, happiness = black, white = stress, blue = sadness. A Spirit Moroi's dark magic in a Damphir's aura. * Dark magic: A Spirit User's Bad/Dark magic. Sucked into their Bond mate'ss aura * Element User: Moroi who can wield elemental magic, they usually specialize in one kind of element (air, fire, water or earth). However, some might be able to wield two kinds of elements, it's a rare gift. * Alchemist: A secret society of humans who helped protect Moroi and dhampir interests, keeping them out of the mainstream human public; They think Moroi and Dhampir are evil and unnatural and mostly want to make sure they stay on the fringes of their society * The Keepers: those that still keep the old ways of vampires * The Tainted: In the Keepers eyes, the Moroi and Dhampir that have joined the modern world and left behind traditional ways and customs * The Lost: The Keepers name for Strigoi 'Groups & Organizations': *'St. Vladimirʹs Academy': A place where Dhamphir and Moroi can be taught and protected in the one place. * Guardians: Specially trained Dhampirs' who are in charge of protecting Moroi. * Royal Court: The Moroi Government * Council: A member from each of the twelve royal families who make decisions for the Moroi * Keepers: those that still keep the old ways of vampires * Alchemist: A secret society of humans who helped protect Moroi and dhampir interests, keeping them out of the mainstream human public; They think Moroi and Dhampir are evil and unnatural and mostly want to make sure they stay on the fringes of their society World In this world, there are two types of vampires: Moroi (living vampires who are born) and the Strogoi (undead vampires who are made: some by choice some by force). Then there are the Dhampirs who are half Moroi-human and train to be Guardians for the Moroi against the Strogoi who crave their blood for the magic and power gained from it—more than from human blood. Dhampirs can't have children, so they need the Moroi to continue to their race. The Moroi need the Dhampirs for protection because of the their strenth and fighting abilities. The Moroi and the Dhampirs attend school together to pursue theri education and training. They both take academic courses together, but in the afternoons, they train separately. The Moroi study and practice magical skills, while the Dhampirs train to be fighting Guardians—trained to fight the Strogoi, who are near impossible to fight against. They are also trained to be a guardian for a specific family or family member of the Moroi. ~ Hopestar Protagonist Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway: she is a strong heroine, sarcastic, difficult, and joking trainee guardian—and very protective of her best friend, Lissa Dragomir. Lissa and Rose are bonded because Lissa brought Rose back to life after an accident. Rose is in training to be Lissa's guardian. Rose is in love with her mentor who's seven years older than her. Rose is a shadow-kissed Dhampir. ~ Shelfari Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE—Vampire Academy (2007): St. Vladimir’s Academy isn’t just any boarding school—it’s a hidden place where vampires are educated in the ways of magic and half-human teens train to protect them. Rose Hathaway is a Dhampir, a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa, a Moroi Vampire Princess. They’ve been on the run, but now they’re being dragged back to St. Vladimir’s—the very place where they’re most in danger... Rose and Lissa become enmeshed in forbidden romance, the Academy’s ruthless social scene, and unspeakable nighttime rituals. But they must be careful lest the Strigoi—the world’s fiercest and most dangerous vampires—make Lissa one of them forever. Goodreads | Vampire Academy ✤ BOOK TWO—Frostbite (2008): Rose loves Dimitri, Dimitri might love Tasha, and Mason would die to be with Rose... It’s winter break at St. Vladimir’s, but Rose is feeling anything but festive. A massive Strigoi attack has put the school on high alert, and now the Academy’s crawling with Guardians—including Rose’s hard-hitting mother, Janine Hathaway. And if hand-to-hand combat with her mom wasn’t bad enough, Rose’s tutor Dimitri has his eye on someone else, her friend Mason’s got a huge crush on her, and Rose keeps getting stuck in Lissa’s head while she’s making out with her boyfriend, Christian! The Strigoi are closing in, and the Academy’s not taking any risks... This year, St. Vlad’s annual holiday ski trip is mandatory. But the glittering winter landscape and the posh Idaho resort only create the illusion of safety. When three friends run away in an offensive move against the deadly Strigoi, Rose must join forces with Christian to rescue them. But heroism rarely comes without a price. ~ Goodreads | Frostbite (Vampire Academy, #2) by Richelle Mead ✥ Rose Hathaway's got serious guy trouble. Her gorgeous tutor Dimitri has his eye on someone else, her friend Mason has a huge crush on her, and she keeps getting stuck in her best friend Lissa's head while she's making out with her boyfriend, Christian. (So not cool). Then a massive Strigoi attack puts St. Vladimir's on high alert, and the Academy crawls with Guardians--including the legendary Janine Hathaway...Rose's formidable, long-absent mother. The Strigoi are closing in, and the Academy's not taking any risks. This year, St. Vlad's annual holiday ski trip is mandatory. But the glittering winter landscape and the posh Idaho resort only provide the illusion of safety. When three students run away to strike back against the deadly Strigoi, Rose must join forces with Christian to rescue them. Only this time, Rose--and her heart--are in more danger than she ever could have imagined. ~ Vampire Academy Series ~ Excerpt ✤ BOOK THREE—Shadow Kiss (2008): It's springtime at St. Vladimir's Academy, and Rose Hathaway is this close to graduation. Since making her first Strigoi kills, Rose hasn't been feeling quite right. She's having dark thoughts, behaving erratically, and worst of all... might be seeing ghosts.As Rose questions her sanity, new complications arise. Lissa has begun experimenting with her magic once more, their enemy Victor Dashkov might be set free, and Rose's forbidden relationship with Dimitri is starting to heat up again. But when a deadly threat no one saw coming changes their entire world, Rose must put her own life on the line - and choose between the two people she loves most. ~ Goodreads | Shadow Kiss (Vampire Academy, #3) by Richelle Mead and Vampire Academy Series - Excerpt ✤ BOOK FOUR—Blood Promise (2009): Rose Hathaway's life will never be the same. The recent attack on St. Vladimir's Academy devastated the entire Moroi world. Many are dead. And, for the few victims carried off by Strigoi, their fates are even worse. A rare tattoo now adorns Rose's neck, a mark that says she's killed far too many Strigoi to count. But only one victim matters ... Dimitri Belikov. Rose must now choose one of two very different paths: honoring her life's vow to protect Lissa—her best friend and the last surviving Dragomir princess—or, dropping out of the Academy to strike out on her own and hunt down the man she loves. She'll have to go to the ends of the earth to find Dimitri and keep the promise he begged her to make. But the question is, when the time comes, will he want to be saved? Now, with everything at stake—and worlds away from St. Vladimir's and her unguarded, vulnerable, and newly rebellious best friend—can Rose find the strength to destroy Dimitri? Or, will she sacrifice herself for a chance at eternal love? ~ Goodreads | Blood Promise (Vampire Academy, #4) by Richelle Mead ~ and ~ Excerpt ✤ BOOK FIVE—Spirit Bound (2010): Dimitri gave Rose the ultimate choice. But she chose wrong... After a long and heartbreaking journey to Dimitri's birthplace in Siberia, Rose Hathaway has finally returned to St. Vladimir's-and to her best friend, Lissa. It is nearly graduation, and the girls can't wait for their real lives beyond the Academy's iron gates to begin. But Rose's heart still aches for Dimitri, and she knows he's out there, somewhere. She failed to kill him when she had the chance. And now her worst fears are about to come true. Dimitri has tasted her blood, and now he is hunting her. And this time he won't rest until Rose joins him... forever. ~ Goodreads | Spirit Bound (Vampire Academy, #5) by Richelle Mead ✥ Dimitri gave Rose the ultimate choice. But she chose wrong… After a long and heartbreaking journey to Dimitri’s birthplace in Siberia, Rose Hathaway has finally returned to St. Vladimir’s—and to her best friend, Lissa. It is nearly graduation, and the girls can’t wait for their real lives beyond the Academy’s iron gates to begin. But Rose’s heart still aches for Dimitri, and he's out there, somewhere. She failed to kill him when she had the chance. And now her worst fears are about to come true. Dimitri has tasted her blood, and she knows in her heart that he is hunting her. And if Rose won't join him, he won't rest until he's silenced her...forever. ~ Escerpt ✤ BOOK SIX—Last Sacrifice (2010): They come first.My vision was growing dimmer, the blackness and ghosts closing in. I swore it was like I could hear Robert whispering in my ear: The world of the dead won't give you up a second time. Just before the light completely vanished, I saw Dimitri's face join Lissa's. I wanted to smile. I decided then that if the two people I loved most were safe, I could leave this world. The dead could finally have me. Rose Hathaway has always played by her own rules. She broke the law when she ran away from St. Vladimir's Academy with her best friend and last surviving Dragomir princess, Lissa. She broke the law when she fell in love with her gorgeous, off-limits instructor, Dimitri. And she dared to defy Queen Tatiana, leader of the Moroi world, risking her life and reputation to protect generations of dhampir guardians to come. Now the law has finally caught up with Rose—for a crime she didn't even commit. She's in prison for the highest offense imaginable: the assassination of a monarch. She'll need help from both Dimitri and Adrian to find the one living person who can stall her execution and force the Moroi elite to acknowledge a shocking new candidate for the royal throne: Vasilisa Dragomir. But the clock on Rose's life is running out. Rose knows in her heart the world of the dead wants her back...and this time she is truly out of second chances. The big question is, when your whole life is about saving others, who will save you? Join Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, and Lissa in Last Sacrifice, the epic, unforgettable finale to Richelle Mead's international #1 bestselling Vampire Academy series. ~ Goodreads | Last Sacrifice (Vampire Academy, #6) ✥ It all comes down to now. Murder. Love. Jealousy. And the ultimate sacrifice. The Queen is dead and the Moroi world will never be the same. Now, with Rose awaiting wrongful execution and Lissa in a deadly struggle for the royal throne, the girls find themselves forced to rely upon enemies and to question those they thought they could trust... But what if true freedom means sacrificing the most important thing of all? ~ Vampire Academy Series First Book Cover Blurb — Bloodlines series ✤ BLOODLINES: Sydney is an alchemist, one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of human and vampires. They protect vampire secrets - and human lives. When Sydney is torn from her bed in the middle of the night, at first she thinks she's still being punished for her complicated alliance with dhampir Rose Hathaway. But what unfolds is far worse. Jill Dragomir - the sister of Moroi Queen Lissa Dragomir - is in mortal danger, and the Moroi must send her into hiding. To avoid a civil war, Sydney is called upon to act as Jill's guardian and protector, posing as her roommate in the last place anyone would think to look for vampire royalty - a human boarding school in Palm Springs, California. But instead of finding safety at Amberwood Prep, Sydney discovers the drama is only just beginning. ~ Goodreads | Bloodlines Category:Series